coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7730 (4th November 2011)
Plot Izzy and Julie follow Michelle out whilst Sally, Eileen and Becky remain loyal to Frank. Anna berates Faye for spiking Owen's drink. Faye tells them that she saw them kissing and runs out in tears. Gary goes to calm her down. Mr Dunbar turns up at the factory keen to know how his order is coming along. Michelle turns on the charm and assures him that it's all in hand. Gary has a brotherly chat with Faye and assures her that they love her and Owen's relationship with Anna doesn't change a thing. Faye takes comfort from him. Sally and Kevin are blaming Rosie for spilling their family secrets to the Gazette when Jeff turns up and it soon becomes clear that he gave the Gazette their background story. Sally's incandescent and tells him that she never wants to see him again. Kevin's quietly smug. Lloyd calls round at Chris's flat to ask him to join them for a game of poker. Cheryl hides in the bedroom whilst Chris gets rid of Lloyd. Cheryl leaves telling Chris that was a bit too close for comfort. Faye apologises to Anna and Owen. Anna thanks Gary for making her see sense. Michelle tells Ciaran that her mum was so upset at the idea of them getting married abroad that she's agreed they'll marry in Weatherfield instead. Rita admires Sophie and Sian's engagement rings but Sally purses her lips and tells them that they're far too young to marry. Sophie's birthday party finishes with a firework display. As Sean, Hayley, Izzy and Julie beaver away at their machines, Michelle tells Ciaran that she's had a look at the books and Carla's in more of a financial mess than she thought. Michelle reckons that Underworld will have to close for good. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Karl Munro - John Michie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Phil Dunbar - Huw Garmon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Foster's *Norcross Prison - Visiting room ''Notes *The usual end sequence of a montage of the Street is replaced for this one episode by shots of Julie Carp, Kirk Sutherland, Hayley Cropper, Izzy Armstrong, Sean Tully, Michelle Connor and Ciaran McCarthy admiring the fireworks in the night sky. *TV Times'' synopsis: Frank is furious when Izzy and Julie down tools and follow Michelle out, as she steps up her campaign to save Underworld; and Sally has a series of showdowns at Sophie's party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,750,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes